


I need it, Ben, and you know it

by justwhatimwriting



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves is Dead, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Drug Addict Klaus Hargreeves, Everyone Needs A Hug, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Klaus - Freeform, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus is a prostitute, M/M, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Prostitution, Smut, klaus hargreeves is a hooker, klaus hargreeves is a prostitute, klaus is a hooker, no beta we die like ben, no beta we die like men, with a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatimwriting/pseuds/justwhatimwriting
Summary: Klaus is a prostitute. It's not a bad life, I mean, sex isn't usually bad and it helps fund his drug habit.





	I need it, Ben, and you know it

"You look so pretty for me, baby-girl." Came the masculine, gravelly voice from across the room. Klaus batted his eyes innocently at his client, though they both knew he was anything but. The man took Klaus in. His white, off the shoulder crop-top. His ribs strained against his skin, visible from the lack of fabric covering them. A pink miniskirt barely covered his ass. There was a white stripe down the side- like a cheerleader- the man thought to himself with a vague smile. His white thigh-highs led dangerously up his legs and pink stilettos had been slipped onto his feet.

Klaus leaned on the bed, his hand brushing the expensive-feeling fabric of the hotel room. This guy was one of the rich clients- the ones that made requests for pretty boys that they could fuck. Klaus didn't mind, of course. Drug money. Besides, this one wasn't ugly and he liked dressing up. The man strode over to him, fingers gently trailing over his neck. Klaus leaned into the touch. "So needy, aren't you?" Klaus nodded at this, but the man slapped him lightly.

"Answer me." He voiced sternly, grabbing Klaus's face. Klaus looked up at him and seductively answered, "Yes, daddy." The man gave an approving noise and Klaus tried desperately to remember his name- Elijah, he thought it was- as he bit his bottom lip. Elijah tsked, his hand tightening on Klaus's chin. "You're such a slut, aren't you?" Klaus spread his legs slightly and nodded before remembering to add, "Yes I am, Daddy." The man took a step back. "Get on your knees, whore." Klaus slid off of the bed and crawled over on all four's to the man.

Klaus started to unzip the fly of the man's jeans with acquired skill he had learned from years of practice. He fished Elijah's hardening cock out of his pants, shoving down the clothing slightly. He gave an agonizingly slow stroke to the fat member in front of him, looking up at him. "That's right, now give it a suck." His client urged. Klaus, despite never being obedient, did as he was told and his lips enclosed around the head of the rock hard dick in front of him.

The man let out a soft moan, hand traveling to Klaus's dark, pretty curls to tug him further down onto his cock. Klaus's tongue lapped at the underside. He always liked the feeling of someone in his mouth. It felt pleasantly heavy on his tongue, and the soft moans and muttering from what-was-his-name-I-think-it's-Elijah were an added bonus. He slid his mouth further down the shaft, a hand stroking what he hadn't swallowed yet. It wasn't especially long, but the thickness made up for it.

It made Klaus hard to imagine it in his ass, his cock straining against the pink lace panties he had bought specifically for this. Elijah noticed, pulling Klaus off of his cock. "So hard for me already, baby?" Klaus continued to stroke him, looking up at him through his eyelashes. "I can't wait for you to fuck me, Daddy." The man laughed dryly, roughly shoving his little whore's mouth onto his cock.

"Don't worry, baby-girl, I will." Klaus started to bob up and down at this new-found motivation. He held onto Elijah's thighs for support as he sucked him off. The man groaned when Klaus hit a pleasure spot, so Klaus repeatedly dashed out at that spot with his tongue. "Fuck, baby, that feels so good." Klaus trailed down kisses to his balls, sucking one into his mouth and batting his lashes at him. The man groaned, albeit predictably. They always loved that.

Finally, the man spurted his load all over Klaus's face. The man's hips stuttered and he let out a loud groan. "You're so goddamn pretty." He exhaled, running a hand through Klaus's hair and pulling him up and admiring his face, which wore a grin. "You're such a little tramp." Wiping the cum off of his eyelashes, Klaus nodded. "Yes, I am, Daddy." The man groaned, shoving him onto the bed. "Gonna tie you up, make you mine." He growled under his breath and Klaus released a wanton moan at the prospect. His cock was still aching, painfully noticeable under his skirt. The man was starting to slowly pump his cock into his fist, getting off at the sight of the pretty boy covered in his cum.

When he was hard again, he walked over to Klaus, dominance in his every move. He palmed Klaus's cock through the lingerie, eliciting a gasp. But just as quickly as he had given, he quickly took away. Klaus whimpered, bucking his hips up and begging for the touch. The man chuckled at the slut's antics, reaching over to the side table beside them and grabbing the pink, silk scarf. Carefully, he began to tie the boy's wrists together, looping it over and over to make sure it was good and tight. Klaus made a show of tugging on his bonds, proving that he couldn't escape from them. The man didn't bother to ask for a safe-word- after all, he had paid for this, he should get what he wants.

Grabbing another pink, silky scarf, he bound Klaus's ankles together. Now, he was helpless under him and that turned Elijah on. He reached out, grabbing Klaus's waist and appreciating his general beauty. Klaus struggled some more at his bonds, but the man quickly flipped him over and spanked him. "There will be none of that." Klaus moaned at the spank and breathily whispered a quick 'yes daddy' as a response. Elijah hummed at this, groping Klaus's ass and making him give quiet, soft moans. Gently, he slipped a finger into him.

Klaus groaned as he was slowly finger-fucked, warming his ass up to the thick cock that would soon penetrate him. Cool lube was drizzled onto his hole, worked in steadily. Klaus moaned breathily again, vaguely aware of how pornographic he sounded. Another finger was soon added and Klaus clutched the seats. He'd been fingered lots, but this man had big hands and thick fingers that felt so good. Slowly, a third was added with some more lube. and he moaned as the fingers pumped into him. Elijah growled approvingly, loving the pretty sight of the whorish twink in front of him.

Slathering his cock in lube, Elijah began to slowly press into Klaus below him. Klaus gasped breathily, pushing back onto his client as best as he could. Say what you want, but Klaus had always loved the feel of a cock filling him, especially when he was bound and couldn't stop it. Elijah finally bottomed out in him, nudging his prostate. Klaus's hips jerked of their own accord as the man started to slowly stroke. "I'm gonna make you cum just on my cock, pretty boy." He whispered into Klaus's ear, slowly pounding him.

Slowly, the pace was sped up and Elijah snaked a hand up to his throat, steadily cutting off Klaus's airflow. Klaus wheezed as he slowly lost his grip on reality, becoming even more turned on. Elijah was rutting into him roughly, barely allowing Klaus to breathe and they both loved every second of it. Klaus's fingers flexed as he tried to reach for air, for something to grab as he was being barebacked in.

Elijah found Klaus's sweet spot, causing him to moan loudly beneath him, wriggling as he begged for more friction, muttering 'please's and 'I need it's. The man's free hand steadied himself on the bed as he fucked into the cute little slut beneath him that he had paid handsomely for. "You look so pretty for me, baby, so fucking pretty." Klaus groaned at these words. He loved being told what a little slut he was. The man was getting closer, so he leaned down and held onto Klaus as he pumped into him viciously.

Klaus soon spasmed around the man's cock, moaning and groaning as he shot all over his chest. His client seemed pleased with this, murmuring what a good girl he was. He sucked a hickey into the thin skin on Klaus's neck before roughly grabbing his hips and manhandling him onto all fours. He finished himself off, collapsing on top of Klaus as he came deep inside him. Klaus shuddered as Elijah pulled out of him, going to the bathroom to clean himself off.

Reappearing, dapperly dressed, he went over to Klaus and untied the scarves that had bound him. He reached into his pocket for his wallet and counted out the crisp benjamins. Gay costed more. Kink costed more. Special clothing costed more. He handed the money over to Klaus, who put it on the table beside him. The man quickly left and Klaus got off of the bed, stripping and waltzing into the shower, turning on the hot water and removing any traces of the makeup he had been wearing. This was necessity to survive. Yeah, he did love sex, but he kind of wondered what it would be like if they didn't leave the moment they were finished. Hey, he thought, look on the bright side. At least you came. This made him giggle as he used the hotel soap to get clean, feeling the suds being rinsed off of his body.

He washed his hair, rinsing it. Turning off the shower water, he walked out of the hotel shower and wrapped a soft, fluffy towel around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror, not sure what he was supposed to see. He didn't know why he was feeling so existential this time, he had done this lots. But maybe it was just the onset of sobriety, or the fact he had been treated like a high-class escort when he was usually just a hooker on his knees in an alley. He rubbed his face. Of course, sobriety had pros and cons. One that was both? Ben.

"Are you done?" His brother asked and Klaus rolled his eyes, flipping him off. He went to grab his real clothes from under the bed, slipping into his leather leggings as Ben made a point of looking away. Throwing on his patchwork jacket with feathered trim. He sat on the floor, staring off into space. Ben sighed. "Can't you get an actual job?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow suspiciously. Klaus shrugged loosely. "What else am I good at?" Ben thought for a moment, tilting his head. "You could start a seancing service." Klaus side-eyed him. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and I know a flat-earther." Ben shrugged as his ghostly form leaned against the wall.

Klaus stood up, trailing over to the door but hesitating as he reached out to open it. Part of him was still in disbelief that he'd actually stooped this low, but most of him was surprised he wasn't dead yet. It was kind of a tit-for-tat. More ghosts started to file in, screaming his name. Klaus took this as his cue to go. With a false smile, he left the hotel, sharply turning into an alley. He saw someone he knew, going over. "Heya, it's me."

The woman sighed. "I've got H and coke, which do you want?" Klaus tapped on his chin. Both sounded a little dangerous, probably lethal, so he decided to go with that. "Yes." He replied, handing the stack of money over in exchange for his drugs. Settling himself away from everyone, he turned to Ben. "Snort or shoot, Bennifer?" Ben rolled his eyes at the nickname and sighed. "Neither. Drugs can kill you, Klaus." It was Klaus's turn to roll his eyes, because he knew that already. That was the point. "Oh really? I didn't know! Is the sky actually blue all this time?" He replied sarcastically as he fished a needle and lighter out of his pocket.

Klaus was high off his ass now, staring off into space on downers. He looked relaxed, vaguely peaceful. Despite what he told himself, he thought, the prostitution was just for this feeling of numbness. Numb was good. He liked numb. He didn't have to think. Ben, however, was being stubborn and fought against floating away (unlike most other ghosts) to try and be the brother he knew Klaus needed. "C'mon, Klaus, don't start using. You just got out of rehab." He tried to convince, but Klaus chuckled, his voice devoid of humour.

"I need it, Ben, and you know it."


End file.
